Etude (en profondeur) du corps humain
by JeezasxBuddy
Summary: Un campus universitaire, deux individus que tout oppose, une soirée d'intégration WTF... où comment Sasuke croise la route de Naruto et se fait humilier !


**Chapitre 1 - Fin d'un cours de sport… et début d'une grande aventure !**

\- Naruto -

"...28, 29, 30 ! Allez les jeunes c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, allez prendre une douche parce que ça commence à empester sérieusement !

Monsieur Naïto, que tous ses élèves appelaient par son prénom, -à savoir Gai- venait de donner les dernières directives du cours. Les élèves de 3ème année de STAPS qu'il avait devant lui étaient encore pliés en deux après la séance d'abdos obliques qu'il venait de leur infliger pour "finir le cours en beauté". Parmi les visages dégoulinants de sueur face à lui, celui de Naruto Uzumaki, l'un des élèves les plus performants -si ce n'est le plus performant- de la promotion.

Le jeune homme, maintenant âgé de vingt-trois ans avait connu une enfance difficile. Orphelin très jeune, il avait été rejeté par les enfants de son âge, et par -disons-le franchement- tous les habitants de son village et n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte son village natal et vienne s'installer en ville pour ses études. Ce déménagement avait été libérateur : Naruto avait ainsi pu repartir à zéro, avec des gens qui ne connaissaient pas son histoire et soudainement, il s'était retrouvé constamment entouré d'amis, de gens sympathiques et animés de la même passion pour le sport que lui.

Car ce qui avait fait tenir le jeune Uzumaki toutes ces années, c'était ça. Le Sport, avec un grand S. La sensation du corps en mouvement, le plaisir de l'effort, la sueur qui coule et l'odeur aigre-douce de la transpiration, il adorait tout ça. Oui, il aimait voir son corps se métamorphoser, se sculpter jour après jour, séance de sport après séance de sport. Il avait toujours cherché à dépasser ses limites, pour prouver qu'il valait quelque-chose, pour qu'on le remarque.

Et si aujourd'hui Naruto était un beau jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge, épanoui et heureux, les vieilles stigmates de son enfance persistaient. Il faisait un bon chrono aux trois fois 500 mètres ? Ce n'était pas assez, il fallait faire mieux. Il marquait 9 paniers lors d'un match de basket ? Il aurait pu en marquer dix. C'était le credo de Naruto : "toujours dépasser ses limites".

C'était ce qu'il était en train de se répéter après avoir fini la trentaine d'abdos obliques imposés par Gai quand la voix de Shikamaru, l'un de ses plus proches amis le tira de ses pensées :

\- Oh Uzumaki, réveille-toi ! Gai nous attend dans 20 minutes pour le débriefing.

\- Ah pardon ! Aide-moi à me relever alors, tu serviras à quelque chose, comme ça. Répondit Naruto, sarcastique.

Il savait que Shikamaru avait horreur qu'on lui demande de prouver son utilité. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se contenta de lui faire un doigt d'honneur avant de se diriger vers les douches des garçons.

\- Magne-toi Blondie, j'veux pouvoir prendre ma douche tranquille.

\- Connard ! Lança Naruto un grand sourire aux lèvres."

Même s'il détestait que Shikamaru le surnomme comme ça, il l'avait bien cherché. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. La relation de Naruto et Shikamaru était ainsi : 90% de sarcasme et de chamaillerie, 5% d'intérêts en commun et 5% de sensibilité bien cachée.

La douche avait été effectivement nécessaire pour chasser les odeurs de transpiration de ces jeunes pleins d'hormones. Toute la classe de 3ème année de STAPS était maintenant rassemblée dans les vestiaires des garçons, comme le voulait la tradition à la fin de chaque cours de Gai. Ainsi, les filles avaient débarqué toute pimpantes et fraîches dans l'atmosphère encore humide des vestiaires des garçons où bon nombre d'entre eux se baladaient encore à moitié nus, avec seulement une serviette ou un caleçon autour des hanches… Dont Naruto, dont la serviette ridiculement petite (il avait le chic pour attraper toujours la mauvaise serviette le matin avant d'aller en cours) laissait deviner le haut de ses cuisses...mais pas plus haut malheureusement.

Toutefois, cet accoutrement n'était pas pour déplaire aux filles de la classe qui passaient une bonne partie de leurs journées à baver devant leur camarade de classe. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi : Naruto était grand, avec une musculature développée mais néanmoins discrète (pas celle, déformante d'un bodybuilder par exemple), avec des tablettes de chocolat à faire fondre n'importe qui, et des épaules larges qui donnaient envie d'y poser la tête… Ses biceps formaient une délicieuse bombance - surtout quand il portait des t-shirts- et son dos… ah, ce dos ! Sublime, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. D'autant plus qu'un tatouage y avait depuis peu été gravé. Discret, il se situait à la naissance de sa nuque et représentait un tourbillon enfermé dans un cercle. C'était un détail, mais qui ne faisait que rehausser la beauté de ce dos. L'expression "la perfection est dans le détail" s'appliquait parfaitement à l'anatomie de ce cher Uzumaki.

A l'apparition de Naruto, la température dans le vestiaire augmenta donc de quelques degrés. Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir ostentatoire en voyant Hinata Hyûga, l'une de leur camarade de classe devenir écarlate. Cette fille était folle de Naruto, ça crevait les yeux. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Gai coupa court à l'émotion de ses élèves en commençant le débriefing.

"Bon, les jeunes ! C'était une bonne séance aujourd'hui, vu que nous ne somme qu'au début du cycle, c'est quelque chose de positif. Je suis content de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi motivés que les années précédentes, ne perdez pas ça. Comme on dit, "toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort !"

A ces mots, le professeur s'était mis debout sur sa chaise et avait pris l'une de ces poses ridicules dont lui seul avait le secret. Cette initiative fut accueillie par des facepalms et des rires moqueurs. Gai se racla la gorge et reprit, l'air de rien :

\- Hum. Bon, il ne faut quand même pas que vous vous reposiez sur vos lauriers, il sera bientôt l'heure de faire vos voeux pour la suite, si vous continuez en master ou si vous vous arrêtez à la fin de la troisième année pour entrer dans la vie active. Je sais que c'est pas drôle, mais pensez-y, les jeunes !

Silence dans le vestiaire. Personne n'avait vraiment envie de parler d'orientation après cette épuisante journée. L'année venait à peine de commencer ! Voyant la démotivation des troupes, Gai choisit de parler d'un sujet qui, il le savait, ravirait tout le monde.

\- Passons maintenant à un sujet un peu plus fun : la soirée d'intégration !

A ces mots les yeux de Naruto brillèrent...ils allaient bien s'amuser ! Gai reprit :

"Comme vous avez de l'expérience, maintenant, vous allez pouvoir postuler pour être parrains et marraines ! Je suppose que bon nombre d'entre vous avez pu bénéficier de ce dispositif en première année ?

Naruto hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait eu un parrain quand il était arrivé sur le campus de Konoha. Il s'agissait de Neji, qui avait maintenant fini son master d'histoire. Il était d'ailleurs resté en contact avec lui, le jeune homme étant devenu son grand frère de substitution. Naruto voulait donc à tout prix faire à son tour profiter quelqu'un de ce système de parrainage qui lui avait apporté tant de bonnes choses.

-Bien, reprit Gai, que tous ceux qui veulent parrainer un p'tit jeune inscrivent leur nom sur cette feuille en sortant, un tirage au sort aura lieu demain soir, pendant la soirée. Tous vos noms seront mis dans un bocal et les petits tireront. Le nom sur lequel il tomberont sera celui de leur parrain ou marraine. Je compte sur vous pour pas faire trop de bêtises, les jeunes !"

Des rires étouffés répondirent à cette dernière recommandation. Chacun savait qu' absolument personne n'obéirait à Gai… étant donné que ce qui caractérisait la soirée d'intégration, chaque année, c'était la Connerie.

La Connerie, c'était toute une institution. Après le tirage au sort, les parrains et marraines faisaient une bêtise et incitaient leurs protégés à faire de même. C'était en quelques sortes un rite de passage. Et chaque année, le secret de la Connerie était jalousement gardé, jusqu'au moment venu.

Ainsi, quand Naruto et Shikamaru étaient en première année, leurs aînés avaient accroché des centaines de sex-toys aux branches des arbres devant le bureau de la directrice du campus, Tsunade, incitant les premières années à faire de même… Un spectacle étonnant s'était donc offert aux yeux des passants, le lendemain matin : des centaines de pénis en plastique et en silicone qui pendaient aux branches des arbres, comme autant de fruits roses… De quoi faire pousser une bonne gueulante à la directrice du campus… même si elle parvenait difficilement à cacher ses éclats de rire !

Et cette année, la Connerie, avait été tout aussi bien préparée, au cours de réunions nocturnes secrètes entre tous ceux qui savaient qu'ils se présenteraient en tant que parrains et marraines. Évidemment, Naruto en faisait partie. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était cette soirée d'intégration. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment serait son ou sa protégé/e…


End file.
